A Dream Come True
by June Marrie
Summary: This is about a young girl who dreams of becoming a Singer but since her parents don't approve she goes to college instead. Little did she know that her life was about to change and lead her towards her dreams...


"OH MY GOD! I can't believe they are coming here!" Sarah, my bestie, shouted during our computer class. The teacher scowled "Sarah please be quiet and work on your assignment." I rolled my eyes then looked at her and slightly curious asked, "Who?"

"Tokio Hotel is going to be here at the end of July!" she shrieked excitedly. I sighed and replied smartly, "Oh…I thought it was something more exciting."

"OH COME ON CELESTE! They are the best band ever! They came all the way from Frankfurt, Germany!" I start to work on my assignment again and just shrug my shoulders, "Cool." She glares at me then starts to work on her assignment as the teacher scowls at her to get to work. Ten minutes later the bell rang signaling that the last class of the day was over. "Do you want to come over to my house later tonight?" Sarah asked me hopefully as we logged out of our accounts and started to walk towards our lockers to get our things to go home. "I'm having a big party since my parents are gone for the weekend." I looked at her and giggled, "Since when have I ever turned down a party?" she giggled with me as we arrived at our lockers that were beside each other. "I know! That's why I asked silly! Plus we don't get to hang out very often anymore."

"I know. I'm sorry about that. I've just been so busy filling out applications to colleges, filling out scholarships, and you know how busy my music keeps me. I'm really excited to finally have a weekend with no homework or deadlines that I have to worry about!" I say getting excited for the evening's activities. "So what time does the party start?"

"It starts at 7:00 but you should come early so we can talk for a little bit." She says happily as we walk out of the school to the parking lot to our cars.

"Ok!" I say smiling. "How about I show up at 6:00 then?" She smiled back and replied, "Sounds great!"

"Alright! See you soon!" I say as we get ready to get into our cars. "See ya!" she says as she gets into her midnight blue 2010 Corvette that her parents had just gotten her as an early graduation gift. I then get into my old red 2001 Taurus. I crank up my music as I drive home thinking about the events to happen later that night. After twenty minutes I pull up into my drive, park the car, and then turn it off. I grab my things, get out of the car, and walk into my house. "Hey mom! I'm home!" I shout as I head downstairs to my room to start packing and getting ready for the night.

"Where do you think you are going?" My mom asks as she pokes her head in my door.

"I'm going to Sarah's tonight if that's ok." I say telling yet asking at the same time.

"Yeah that'll be alright. Your father and I are going out tonight anyways so you'd be home alone." She replies smiling. "Thanks mom." I answer as I finish packing. Then I look up and ask, "So where are you guys going?"

"To a fancy restaurant then to the movies." she squeals excitedly.

"Wow. Sounds like dad is pulling out all the stops for your anniversary." I say only half interested knowing that she would be back to her old grumpy self come Monday. "Yeah he is!" she replies just as excited as before then says. "Have a good weekend. Behave yourself ok?"

"When don't I behave mom?" I ask rolling my eyes. "I know just thought I'd remind you" she giggles then leaves my room. I look at the clock and see that it says that it's only 4:15pm. I sigh then grab my things and pack them into my car. Walking back into the house I pull out my cell phone and text Sarah this, "_I'm going to be early if it is okay_." I quickly use the restroom and tell my mom and dad bye and hop into my car turning it on once again cranking up my music. I check my phone and see that Sarah replied to my text saying, _"It would be awesome if you're early."_ I pull out of my driveway and start the thirty minute drive to Sarah's getting more and more excited about the party. As I drive there I start singing along to the song I'm listening to. Suddenly my phone starts ringing. I look down to see that it was a text from my almost boyfriend Zane. "_Are you going to be at Sarah's party tonight?_" Getting giddy I reply, "_Of course I am!_ _Are you?_" In less than a minute I got his reply, "_Duh! But only because you're going to be there cutie!_ _;)_" I feel myself start to blush as I start the new text, "_^/^_ _Aw thank you. You're pretty cute yourself! :P_"

As I wait for his response, I pull into Sarah's driveway putting my phone in my pocket along with my i-pod and I grab my bag and purse knowing that this was going to be a fantastic night. Her house is a perfect white with a perfectly green, cut lawn. It had a deck on the second floor that wrapped around the side of the house stretching into the back of the house where I knew her 20ft long pool and Jacuzzi with a radio and T.V. in it were sure to be. Remembering this I was glad that I remembered my bikini. I didn't even get to the door before Sarah flung the door open and gave me a great big hug. I laugh and smile as I say, "You act like you haven't seen me in years!" She giggles and moves out of the way so that I can enter her huge house. I had forgotten just how beautiful her house was. There is a huge electric fireplace in the front room with a handsome leather couch and love seat to match. There is also a big screen T.V. above the fireplace. Branching off from the front room to the right is the kitchen. It is filled with all the up-to-date utensils and electronics. To my left is the hallway leading to her parent's bedroom, guest room and the stairs to the upstairs. I follow her up the spiraling staircase until we reach the top. I drop my bag at the top of the stairs and run straight for the deck overlooking the "party zone". I could feel my heart race and excitedly ask, "So what we gotta do to get this place whipped into shape?" She giggles, "Well you can start by filling the pool side bar with the alcohol that is in the kitchen and ordering the pizza's. All the pizzas that we need are written on a piece of paper on the refrigerator door."

"OKAY!" I nearly shout as I run back to the staircase where I pick up my bag and quickly put it in Sarah's room. Then I run back downstairs to the kitchen to start taking the alcohol to the bar outside when I remembered that Zane had been texting me. I grab my phone out of my pocket and see that I have three new texts. "Shit!" I hiss to myself. All of them were from Zane! The first reads, "_Naw I'm just plain sexy!"_ I giggle then read the next one, "_Are you still there hun?"_ I start to feel bad as I open the last one, "_I guess you're busy getting ready. I'll see you tonight beautiful."_ I blush a little as I quickly reply, "_Sorry babe. I was helping Sarah get ready! I will most defiantly see you tonight! Can't wait! Laterz!"_ I put my phone back into my pocket and start grabbing all the booze and carrying it out to the bar where I can put it into the mini refrigerator underneath. While working I noticed a bottle of Bacardi and decided that since I was helping before and would most likely be helping with the clean up that this bottle was mine. So I left it in the kitchen where I knew it would be safe for the time being. I look at the clock then and realize that it was 5:30. "Shit! I need to order the pizzas so that they are here on time!" I say out loud to myself. I pull my phone back out noticing that I had another text but decide to call Pizza Hut first then answer Zane. "This is Pizza Hut how may I help you?"

"Yes I need an order for delivery." As I say this I grab the only piece of paper that is on the refrigerator. My jaw drops in disbelief. "Okay. Can I get your name, phone number, and address please?" I snap out of it for the time being and reply, "Of course. Celeste Winters. 645-9514. 2674 Starr Avenue."

"Thanks. Okay what can I get for you this evening?" the lady one the phone asks. "I'm going to need 30 pizzas in all. I need ten pepperoni, ten cheese, and ten taco pizzas." I reply as coolly as possible.

"Wow! Okay. That will take about an hour and a half just to make and about 20 minutes to get it there is that going to be alright?" she asked. "That'll be fine" I replied hoping that it really would be okay that it would be thirty minutes late for the party. "Ok will you be paying with cash or with a card?" 'Crap! That's a good question!' I think to myself as I start to run upstairs to find Sarah. "Hold on. Let me ask." I tell the lady on the phone while I look. I finally find her on the balcony wrapping lights around it. "Hey Sarah? How are we going to pay for the pizza?" "Oh of course! I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that part huh?" I giggle a little "Yep." "I'll pay in cash." She answers while continuing to string the lights. "Okay. We will be paying with cash." "Alright. Thank you! Have a good night!." "Thank you! You too." I hang up the phone and ask, "Would you like some help? I've got the bar filled and the pizza ordered." "That would be great!" Sarah replies. "You know, I don't remember the last time that I partied here. It's really been way to long." I say with a sigh.

"Yes it has Celeste. You really need to come around more before we move for college." She replies sadly.

"I will don't worry. You know…I'm really scared about moving away where I don't know anybody, but I have to get out of my house ya know?" I say starting to get a little depressed. I knew that this thing with Zane wasn't probably going to last once it was time to go to college. Suddenly remembering him reminds me that I still haven't read or answered his text. "I know you are…I am too. But I know that we will always be friends!" I pull my phone out quickly and look at the message, it reads, "Would you ladies like some help? I'm already ready and have nothing else better to do." I feel my insides do a flip flop and look at Sarah to see that she is waiting for an answer. "I know we will Giggles" I smile at her using her nickname then ask, "Would it be okay if Zane came over early to help us? It's ok if you don't cuz I know we don't ever get time to hang out just one on one." She laughs, "Of course he can! We could use some man power around here. Just no running off to the guest room until later okay?" She teases me as I blush, "Shut up!" I text him to let him know that he can. I put the phone back into my pocket as I continue to help Sarah. "Thanks" I mumble. "Oh come on you know I was just teasing you right?" I blush more and say shyly, "I know. I just really like him…I don't want him to be just some guy that I mess around with ya know. That's another thing I'm afraid of when I go to college. I don't know how he feels either." Now feeling like crap again I look at Sarah. She smiles confidently at me, "Tonight is not the night to worry about that. Talk to him when the time gets closer. Let him know how much he means to you. Just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." I smile a little, "God I missed you Sarah. Thank you." hugging her tightly I add, "So is your guy going to be here tonight?" She smiles, "I missed you too and yes he will. He wouldn't miss a parentless night with me." I giggle along with her.

"Let's go set up the table out in the backyard." She suggests. "This is done." We walk downstairs in silence. I am really excited for tonight and to see Zane. Even though I had just seen him the day before I am missing him. Zane is a year older than me at a good 20 years young. Okay so he's a little over a year, but my birthday is in July and I'll soon be 19. Either way it doesn't matter to me. I am quickly pulled out of my thoughts when I hear a car door shut. I look at Sarah with a question mark in my eye, the same way that she is looking at me. I feel my phone start to vibrate then ring as I pull my phone out of my pocket I read aloud "Zane" and answer the phone. "Hey sweetie! Would you fine ladies come and let me in?" Giggling I go to the door and open it to find HIM. He's six foot tall with beautiful hazel eyes that were outlined with a thin layer of black eyeliner, black hair that he styled spiky, and a body that you could just die for. He's wearing a band tee, extra slim dark blue jeans, and black converse. I instantly hug him and give him a peck on the cheek. "Hey honey! I missed you!" I whisper into his ear excitedly. "I missed you too." He whispers back. Sarah cleared her throat "So ummm are we going to be able to keep setting up or are you two going to need a few minutes?" she asks giggling. I turn a bright red and defensively reply, "NO! What would you like us to do? Oh wait! The table in the backyard! Let's do it!" Grabbing Zane's hand I lead us to the backyard all the while Sarah giggles at how flustered I am. I see that she had already set out the table cloth and dishes that she wanted to use. Letting go of Zane's hand I pick up the sack of items and pull out the table cloth first. He walks over and helps me unfold it then set it on the table. While we do that Sarah grabs the dishes and brings them over to the table.

Between the three of us we get the backyard set up and Sarah and I ready to party but 6:45. The guests were already arriving by the time we came down the spiraling stairs. Sarah and I smile at each other then go our separate ways, her to greet the guests and me to find Zane who was over by the pool. He was facing away from me talking to a friend as I sneak up on him and wrap my arms around his waist. I could feel him jump a little then turn his head smiling down at me, "Wow!" He exclaims, "You look amazing Celeste!" I blush a little as I look into his hazel eyes smiling. "I love it when you do that." He continues, "It's super cute!" I blush more as I look away and loosen my grip around his waist. He takes that opportunity to turn and face me while wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug. "You're so beautiful Celeste. I can't wait until later." My gut turns a little remembering the fact that I probably feel differently about him then he does about me. When I don't react to what he said he pulls back and looks at me with what might have passed as concern, "Are you okay?" I fake a smile and say, "Of course! Just a little tired. I'm going to go mix me a drink. Would you like one?" He smiles at me then says, "I would love one made by you my dear!." Giggling I ask, "What would you like?"

"Whatever you would like to mix for me will be fine." He replies as he starts to look me up and down. I nod my head then turn rolling my eyes. 'Why do guys have to be such pigs?' I ask myself. I get inside and quickly mix Zane and I a strong drink with my favorite mix; Bacardi and Pepsi. I go outside and see him talking with another girl intimately. 'Okay just because he is already well on his way to being a hot shot game designer doesn't mean that every God damn women needs to be all over him!' I say angrily to myself as I walk up beside him and say, "Here you go baby. I sorry I was gone for so long." I then kiss him gently on the lips as I hand him his drink. He looks at me a little shocked then smiles, "It's okay babe. Thanks for getting me a drink." He turns his head to start talking to the chick again but find that she had already stomped off and was flirting with some other guy. "You know, If I didn't know any better I'd think that you are jealous of other women that I talk to." I blush again. "Of course not! That'd be silly of me. I know that you are content with me." I say quickly and defensively. "But you're not…I haven't made that clear to you. After the party let's talk okay?" I just nod my head smiling a little as I then take a big drink of my alcoholic beverage. "Mmmm. It's been far too long since I have enjoyed a drink. I've been so busy with school and my music." I sigh trying to make conversation. He smiles at me and says, "I know how that goes. It seems like all I do anymore is work and go to school. It's tough being like us Celeste, but we can make it together you know. Help each other through the ups and downs of fame." I look at him surprised, "Are you asking me out?" He smiles with what looks like a truly happy smile and nods his head, "Yes Celeste. I am. I would love it if you would be my girl. The one I can talk to about my career. About my hopes and fears." I get a huge smile on my face as I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him deeply, "Yes I would love to be your girl!" We look into each other's eyes for awhile but are snapped out of it by Sarah yelling, "Ladies and gentlemen! It looks like we have a new couple in the house tonight! Congrats to Celeste and Zane!" I blush as I hide my face in his shoulder. I hear him chuckle as he holds me close. The rest of the night goes like a fairytale. Zane and I never leave each other's sides except to go to the restroom. We even spent a little bit of time in the pool. By the end of the night we were quite drunk and stumbled into the guest bedroom. I flop on the bed knowing that I had too much to drink. Zane just stands by the door for a moment smiling. I look at him questioningly not realizing that in the half light that he couldn't see my face clearly. "What's wrong?" I ask in a nervous voice. He smiles and walks over to me. "Nothing. I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have a woman like you in my life." He says drunkenly as he crawls over top of me. I blush again as I reach a hand up to cup his cheek, "I glad that you made us official. You really did have me wondering how you felt and what I was doing." I see him smile more as he leans down and kisses my lips deeply. As we continue to kiss things start to heat up as they always do. Just as I'm about to pull up his shirt he breaks the kiss and stops my hand, "I want tonight to be different from the rest Celeste. I want you to know that I enjoy your company for more than what we do in bed. It's time I start treating you like a real woman not a toy not like someone who means nothing. You mean the world to me and I want you to know that." A tear rolls down my cheek as he finishes speaking. I want to say something but all I can do is nod my head. He wipes away the tear and kisses my forehead as he lays beside me and pulls me to him. I smile as we both fall asleep.


End file.
